The present invention relates to substituted imidazo[2,1-b]thiazole compounds, methods for producing them, drugs containing said compounds and their use for producing drugs.
Pain is one of the basic symptoms in clinics. There is a worldwide need for effective pain treatments. The urgency of the requirement for providing tailored and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain, this being taken to mean pain treatment which is effective and satisfactory from the patient's standpoint, is also evident from the large number of scientific papers relating to applied analgesia and to basic nociception research which have appeared in recent times.
Traditional opioids, such as morphine, are effective in the treatment of severe to very severe pain, but often lead to undesired side effects such as respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation or development of tolerance. Moreover, they are often not sufficiently effective in the case of neuropathic pain, from which tumour patients in particular suffer.